


Safe

by rosegoldroman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegoldroman/pseuds/rosegoldroman
Summary: The subconscious is a dangerous place — and Logan has been in there for a week.





	Safe

Almost a week had passed since Logan had ventured into the subconscious.

Patton believed in him, of course he did! Logan was more than capable of getting in and out of the subconscious. But… the subconscious could be a weird place. A  _dangerous_  place. It could take even the strongest side and twist him, change him, reduce him back to his base functions without any personality left over. He shouldn’t be worried; Logan would be fine. Besides, Logan wouldn’t want him to destroy himself over it, right?

… but he  _was_  worried, darn it! He couldn’t help it! One of the most important people in the world had just disappeared into the most dangerous place in the mindscape and he hadn’t been seen in almost a week. Patton thought he was at least allowed to worry a  _bit_  by this point. At least he wasn’t destroying himself over it. It wasn’t like he was staying up every night outside the door to the subconscious, praying for Logan’s safe return!

Distantly, the clock chimed three A.M., and Patton shifted on his spot on the floor, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders. Okay, so maybe he was, but did it matter? He was way too worried to sleep anyway! When Logan came back, he’d get plenty of rest to make up for it.

 _If Logan comes back,_  said a terrible voice in his head, and he shook his head, his hair flopping down into his face. No, nope, he was  _not_ going to start thinking like that! Logan was coming back. He  _had_  to —

“Pat?”

The sudden voice made him jump. Roman stood at the end of the hallway, eyes bleary with sleep and eyebrows furrowed with worry. “Why’re you still up?” he asked, yawning.

“I —” Patton bit his lip. “I’m waiting for Logan.”

“Oh, Patton,” Roman sighed, face flooded with sympathy. He strode over and slid down the wall beside him, wrapping a strong arm around his shoulders. “You need to sleep, Padre. Logan wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.”

“But what if he needs help when he comes back?” Patton asked, leaning into Roman’s touch tiredly.

“If he needs help, we shall provide it. But I doubt you’ll be much help if you don’t get some rest,” Roman said pointedly. “Logan’s always going on about  _‘sleep schedules’_  and _'circadian rhythm’_  and all that nerdy junk, you —”

“Roman?” Patton said quietly, his voice more exhausted than he could ever cover up. “What if… he doesn’t come back?”

“He will,” Roman said, so fierce, so sure. “He will. And if he doesn’t, I shall march into the subconscious myself to slay whatever is keeping him! And then I shall kick his ass for making you worry!”

Patton giggled. “Language, Roman,” he said, hiding his tired laughter behind his hand.

“Come on, Padre,” Roman said, standing and offering Patton his hand. “Let’s get you to bed.”

He slept, at least, which was better than nothing — but it was a fitful sleep, broken by nightmares. By six he gave up and, wrapped in a blanket still, headed downstairs to start breakfast.

He turned down the hallway and froze. There was a body lying on the carpet just outside the door to the subconscious — a familiar body, drained of color —

A cry tore from his lips and he fell to his knees at Logan’s side, shaking him. “Logan!” he cried, tears springing to his eyes. Logan didn’t move, barely even breathed, his face black-and-white and completely blank. Patton’s worst fears had come true: the subconscious had drained him. If he woke up like this — if,  _if,_  the worst word in the world — he’d be back to his base traits, back to Logic.

And the love they’d built? It would  _vanish._

A heartbroken sob tore from Patton’s throat as he held Logan close. There had to be a way to fix this, to bring back Logan. He just had to think —

His eyes widened as an idea struck, and he gathered Logan into his arms, swaying under his weight. He hefted him back into his room and set him gently on the floor, leaned up against his bedframe. He’d never done this before — but it had to be possible, right? His room held domain over all of Thomas’ memories — all of  _their_  memories. If he could just transfer them…

He took a deep, shaking breath, and focused. Memories jumped to attention in his mind immediately and instead of letting them slip past, he grabbed them, held onto them, harnessed their power. Their first kiss, up on the roof beneath billions of stars; their first date, curled up in Logan’s bed, reading together; dancing in the kitchen in the early morning in socks and pajamas. He gathered every hint of love he could find, every moment of happiness, and shoved their power into his hands.

Blinding blue light began to crackle in his palms. He closed his hands into fists and the light spread all across his hands, lightning-bolts of blue dancing along his skin. He could do this. He had to do this.

 **“This is going to hurt,”**  he said, his voice trembling and broken. He leaned forward and held his hands to the sides of Logan’s head, closed his eyes — and  _pushed_.

The light flared, so brightly and so powerfully that Patton couldn’t even see Logan anymore. Shadows danced across his wall and blue sparks flew through the air. He pushed every memory he could think of through his hands: the day they learned Virgil’s name, the day they all cooked Crofter’s cookies together, accomplishments and arguments and everything in between. Pain wracked up his arms in agonizing bolts but he stayed strong, and though his hands shook they never fell.

And then the light faded. Patton collapsed backward, panting heavily as he shook the energy from his hands. Logan slumped forward and he caught him just in time.

“Lo?” he asked, his voice breaking. Logan didn’t respond. His color had returned. Why wasn’t he waking up? “Logan, please,  _please,”_  Patton pleaded, a sob breaking in his chest.

He held Logan to his chest as tears began to run down his cheeks. “Wake up,” he whispered. “P-Please wake up, I — I can’t do this without you.”

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Logan’s, clutching him tightly. Unnoticed, a tiny blue spark passed between their foreheads as they touched. He pulled away from Logan’s unmoving form and pulled him into a hug, knotting his fingers in the fabric of Logan’s shirt. “Please,” he breathed.

And Logan groaned.

“…why does it feel as though Roman ran me through the head with his sword?” he asked slowly, his voice halting and unsure. Patton dropped him in shock, a gasp flying from his lips, and Logan’s eyes widened. “Patton? Why are you crying? What happened?”

Patton cried out in joy and tackled him, hugging him tighter than he ever had before. “You’re okay!” he screamed. “You’re okay! You’re okay!”

“Ah —!” Logan wheezed. “Yes! I’m okay! I also cannot breathe!”

“Oh! Sorry.” Patton released his grip, but only a little. Logan would be lucky if he stopped hugging him within the next week. “I thought you were — you were all black and white and — but you’re here! You’re okay!”

“I…” Logan trailed off. Realization dawned on his face. “I was in the subconscious. Patton, you… you saved my life?”

His arms tightened around Patton. He was trembling. “I thought I’d never see you again,” he said, his voice rawer than Patton had ever heard before.

“Me too,” Patton breathed, happy tears flooding down his face. They pulled apart and Patton reached up to cradle the sides of Logan’s face. Logan ran his thumb across Patton’s cheek, wiping away the tears. “I love you,” Patton whispered, relief crashing down on him in an overwhelming wave. It was over. They were okay.

“I love you too.”


End file.
